


Türchen 70 - Es begann mit Rosen

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [68]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Es begann mit Rosen. Und der Geruch von Rosen vergeht einfach nicht. Die Gedanken an Fábio auch nicht.
Relationships: Fábio Coentrão/Cristiano Ronaldo
Series: Das Wunschprojekt [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/361811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Türchen 70 - Es begann mit Rosen

**Author's Note:**

> Das Wunschprojekt ist wieder da! \o/ Weitere Infos dazu unter der Geschichte, da zu viel Blabla.  
> Das hier war ein Wunsch von Mone. Die Umsetzung ist schon ein bisschen älter – merkt man zum einen am Setting, zum anderen aber auch daran, dass ich heutzutage die Finger von einem gewissen CR7 lassen würde.

**Wortzahl:** 1266  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

~*~*~

Cristiano stöhnt innerlich auf, als er das Ende der Autokarawane entdeckt. So weit er blicken kann, stehen Autos, mit roten Bremslichtern, nichts geht vorwärts.  
Ganz toll, wirklich. Normalerweise ist auf die Strecke Verlass – Cristiano ist nun schon eine Weile in Madrid, er weiß, wie er ohne größere Schwierigkeiten nach Hause kommt.  
Heute nicht hier, das steht fest. Immerhin schafft er es gerade noch rechtzeitig, auf den Blinker zu schlagen und das Lenkrad herumzureißen. Dann muss er halt das Gebiet umfahren... Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät ihm, dass er noch Zeit hat, der Kleine ist noch nicht zuhause.

Die Alternativstrecke kennt er teilweise, er hat sie schon ein paar Mal genommen. Doch seit er das letzte Mal hier entlang gekommen ist, hat sich etwas getan. Diese knallpinke Bäckerei, zum Beispiel, da ist er sich ganz sicher, dass die letztes Mal noch nicht da war.  
An den Blumenladen neben der Ampel, an der er anhalten muss, erinnert er sich jedoch. Zumindest meint er, dass er ihn schon einmal gesehen hat. Und dann denkt er nicht weiter darüber nach, denn...  
Sein Fenster ist offen, der Duft der Blumen strömt in sein Auto. Nur ganz schwach, doch der Hauch reicht aus, damit er kurz die Augen schließt und lächelt.

Er könnte jetzt hier um die Ecke parken, kurz in den Laden springen und Fábio eine Rose kaufen...

Erst als hinter ihm ein Hupen ertönt, reißt er die Augen wieder auf. Die Ampel ist grün, er ist zurück in der Realität.  
In der Realität, in der Fábio weg ist. Schon lange.

„Wir können kein gemeinsames Leben führen, da kann ich genauso gut gehen."

Cristiano flucht, er fährt an, fährt über die Kreuzung. Gleichzeitig legt sich seine Hand an die Türe und er drückt den Knopf, der die Fensterscheibe hochfahren lässt. Frischluft braucht er nicht, für die passende Temperatur hat er eine Klimaanlage. Hauptsache, der Geruch von Rosen verschwindet.

Fábio ist weg. Er ist gewechselt, wurde voll und ganz zum Familienvater. Ein neues Leben, ein Leben ohne ihn, Cristiano. Sie spielen nicht mehr im gleichen Verein, er ist kein Teil von Fábios Leben mehr.  
Verdammte Sentimentalität. Er hat es geschafft, ohne Fábio weiterzumachen, es gibt keinen Anlass, ihm jetzt hinterher zu trauern.

Cristiano bekommt den Geruch der Rosen partout nicht aus der Nase.

Es begann mit Rosen. Cristiano weiß noch genau, wie es begann – es war bei der Nationalmannschaft, in seiner ersten Saison bei Real Madrid. Fábios Debüt hat er aufgrund einer Verletzung verpasst, er hat den blondgefärbten Jungspund aus Nordportugal erst bei der darauffolgenden Serie von Freundschaftsspielen kennengelernt. Ein Gesicht, das gar nicht mal so jung wirkte, aber ein Grinsen, das seine Jugend zeigte... Cristiano merkt sich sonst selten den ersten Eindruck, den er von jemandem hatte, bei Fábio hat es sich jedoch gehalten.

Es war ein harmloses Gespräch. Eine größere Runde, viele neue Spieler dabei, man sprach über alles mögliche. Und irgendeiner kam auf das Thema 'Blumen', wie auch immer das geklappt hat. Nun ja, sowohl Fábio als auch er haben gesagt, dass sie Rosen mögen.

„Schwul, oder was?“

Der Kommentar war abzusehen. Cristiano weiß nicht einmal, wer das gesagt hat, vermutlich hat er das schon Sekunden danach vergessen. Ein typischer, abgedroschener, erwartbarer Kommentar.  
Nicht erwartbar war dagegen Fábios Antwort.

„Ja.“

Das war der Moment, in dem Cristiano Fábio in einem ganz anderen Licht sah. Es ist nicht gerade so, dass er verzweifelt nach Männern sucht, die auf Männer stehen, vielmehr war es der Mut, sich einfach so vor der Nationalmannschaft zu outen, der ihn beeindruckt hat. Der Respekt davor und Fábios trotz des Grinsens etwas hilfloser Blick zu ihm hinüber ließen ihn nicht lange überlegen, er bestätigte den Verdacht ebenfalls.

Bis sie wirklich zueinander gefunden haben, hat es noch eine Weile gedauert. Fábio musste sich erst einmal einleben – musste wachsen, erwachsen werden. Trotzdem standen sie sich auch in dieser Zeit nahe, wenn auch eher in einem Mentor-Schüler-Verhältnis.  
Spätestens als er nach Madrid kam, hat Fábio den Schritt zum erwachsenen Mann geschafft. Spätestens als er vor Cristianos Türe stand und ihm unmissverständlich klar machte, dass seine Anwesenheit ein ausschlaggebender Faktor für seinen Transfer war.

Aber mit Rosen fing es an.

Mit Rosen fingen sich an und Rosen zogen sich durch ihre ganze Beziehung. Schon alleine deshalb, weil sie eben beide Rosen mochten, aber auch deshalb, weil ihnen die Bedeutung dieser Blumensorte bewusst war. Das war ihre Blume und deshalb war so vieles, auf dem „Rose“ stand, ein Muss – auch wenn sich das meiste davon als Flop herausgestellt hat. Egal, ob Rosenwasser, Kerzen mit Rosenduft oder Rosenessig, echte Rosen waren dann doch immer besser.  
Okay, gut, da gab es noch das Rosenbadewasser... Cristiano denkt daran zurück, während er den Wagen durch die Straßen Madrids lenkt. Damals wollte Fábio ihn mit einem Rosenbad überraschen. Er hat sich richtig Mühe gegeben, hat nicht nur den Badesatz gekauft, sondern auch das Bad mit Rosen dekoriert. Nicht zu viel, aber mit ein paar einzelnen Rosen hat er echt schöne Akzente gesetzt.

Und dann war das Wasser zu heiß. Ihr romantisches Bad fiel ins Wasser – oder eben nicht, Ansichtssache -, weil Fábio einfach das Wasser aufgedreht hat und dann das Badezimmer verlassen hat. Als sie zusammen ins Bad kamen, war zwar die Wanne gut gefüllt, aber eben mit viel zu heißem Wasser.  
War kein allzu großes Problem, sie haben einfach im Badezimmer gewartet, bis sich das Wasser abgekühlt hat.  
Gewartet... Cristiano hat Fábio einfach auf dem Badewannenrand verführt. Das hat er nicht unbedingt so geplant – sie haben sich geküsst, sich ausgezogen, er hat sich immer wieder gedacht, dass sie langsam den Raum wechseln sollten, aber dann haben sie es einfach nicht mehr schafft.

Um Cristianos Lippen spielt ein leichtes Lächeln. Der Geruch von Rosen hängt immer noch in seiner Nase fest – oder zumindest bildet er sich das ein.

Nein, echte Rosen waren immer ihr Favorit. Sie hatten sogar welche im Garten, mehrere ganz beachtliche Rosenbüsche.  
Sie sind eingegangen, als Fábio weg war. Cristiano hätte es echt gerne als Zeichen gesehen – es war schon ziemlich passend, dass „ihre“ Blume zusammen mit ihrer Beziehung verwelkte. Allerdings war seiner rationalen Seite immer klar, dass das schlicht und ergreifend daran lag, dass Fábio sich immer sehr um die Rosen gekümmert hat und Cristiano nach seiner Abreise ratlos war, wie er die Blumen behandeln muss.  
Vielleicht hat er auch nicht gewusst, wie er Fábio behandeln muss? Vielleicht ging deshalb ihre Beziehung ein?

Nein. Sie haben ihre Beziehung beendet, ganz rational, vielleicht – zumindest von Cristianos Seite aus – nicht ganz freiwillig, aber trotzdem durchdacht. Fábio wollte ein neues Leben, wollte ein anderes Leben, wollte kein Leben mehr mit ihm.

Okay, genug über Fábio nachgedacht. Eigentlich hat er das mit ihm schon abgehakt, war darüber hinweg... Klar, schade findet er es immer noch, aber es ist, wie es ist, Fábio hat sich gegen ihn entschieden und ein bisschen versteht Cristiano es ja – Fábio war einfach nicht mehr glücklich in Madrid. Daran konnte nicht einmal er etwas ändern.  
Jetzt ist er aber zuhause angekommen, steuert gerade sein Auto die Auffahrt hinauf. Im Haus warten andere Dinge auf ihn, sein neues Leben, sein Leben nach Fábio, das gar nicht so anders ist wie das Leben – abgesehen davon, dass Fábio fehlt.  
Er fehlt. Ja, er fehlt, aber er kann nichts dagegen tun.

Cristiano steigt aus, ab da läuft er auf Autopilot. Auto abschließen, sich dafür verfluchen, dass er immer noch das Gefühl hat, Rosen zu riechen, ins Haus gehen, Schuhe abstreifen, ins Wohnzimmer gehen...  
Dann erstarrt Cristiano.

Auf seiner Couch sitzt Fábio. Und in seinen Händen hält er einen riesigen Rosenstrauß.

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Hurra, hurra, das Wunschprojekt ist wieder da! \o/
> 
> Das letzte Update hier ist schon eine Weile her. (Drei Jahre? Eeeeeh, nach so viel hat es sich nicht angefühlt......) Das liegt schlicht und ergreifend daran, dass ich mit den nächsten Updates warten wollte, bis ich wieder eine Handvoll Geschichten parat habe. Hat sich leider damit überschnitten, dass die letzten Wünsche, die ich schrieb, etwas ausuferten.... :D (Eine dieser Wunschumsetzungen ist bei weitem die längste FF, die ich jemals schrieb - und ich bin noch nicht mal fertig.)
> 
> Trotz Updatepause hatte ich das Wunschprojekt immer im Herzen und im Kopf und so weiter. Und.... Hier kommt das große ABER: Meine To-Do-Liste ist dank der verbleibenden Wünsche noch SEHR lang. Und die Aussicht darauf, sie zu kürzen.... Aussichtslos, eigentlich. Weil eben fast jede Geschichte, die ich schreibe, mittlerweile ausufert - und ich find das eigentlich gar nicht mal so übel, weil ich es mag, mich mehr mit den Handlungen usw auseinanderzusetzen. Aber das ist halt nicht die passende Vorgehensweise, um Punkte abzuarbeiten.......  
> Hat mich schon ein bisschen blockiert.
> 
> So. Zeit, einen Bogen zu schlagen oder so. Nämlich zum Jahr 2019, das irgendwie kacke war. Unter anderem kam ich an dem Punkt an, an dem ich eigentlich gar nicht mehr geschrieben habe. Dann kam der Herbst und mit ihm ein paar Spontanideen und - siehe da. Schreiben kann doch noch Spaß machen? Zumindest dann, wenn ich mal meine To-Do-Liste links liegen lasse - all die alten Wünsche, all die alten angefangenen Geschichten, die schon längst nicht mehr aktuell waren. Einfach mal Impulsen nachzugeben, über das zu schreiben, was mich im Moment bewegt - Gedanken à la "oh wow, das ist heftig, ich will unbedingt darüber schreiben" endlich nicht mehr zu verdrängen, sondern ihnen nachzugeben...........  
> Das tat mir echt gut. Und das führte mich zu einer Erkenntnis.
> 
> Natürlich ist es ein edler Vorsatz, alle Geschichten zu beenden, die ich jemals angefangen habe (zumindest im Fußball-Fandom, die Geschichten von meiner Zeit vor dem Fußball sind schon abgeschrieben). Natürlich ist es edel, nicht jedem Impuls nachzugeben und so mit x angefangenen Geschichten zu enden. Aber....... Ich beschloss, da nicht mehr so streng mit mir zu sein. Mir auch mal etwas Frischfleisch zu gönnen.  
> Meine angefangenen Geschichten möchte ich trotzdem zu Ende bringen. Soll eine Mischung werden aus Alt und Neu - mit etwas Abstand werden ja auch manchmal die alten Geschichten reizvoll. Die Vorhaben-Liste habe ich allerdings radikal überarbeitet..................
> 
> Und dazu gehört auch das Wunschprojekt. Ich habe insgesamt weit über 100 Wünsche bekommen, das alleine ist schon ein wahnsinniges Vorhaben, auch wenn ich einen recht großen Teil schon abgearbeitet habe. Und - ich hab die Grundidee des Wunschprojekts wirklich geliebt, tu ich immer noch. Klar, ich schreibe gerne für mich, aber für jemanden zu schreiben, der sich genau diese Geschichte wünscht.... Das war schon schön.  
> Nicht so schön, wenn man vom Wünscher keinerlei Rückmeldung bekommt. Hab beim Durchgucken zum Beispiel eine Handvoll Wünsche von einer Person gefunden, für die ich schon mehrere Wünsche umgesetzt habe, die sich aber bei keiner einzigen Geschichte gemeldet hat.  
> Sind nicht nur solche Fälle auf meiner Liste. Teils sind es Leute, die wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr Fußball-FFs lesen, teils sind es völlig veraltete Pairings................
> 
> Und so beschloss ich, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Hiermit ist das Wunschprojekt offiziell beendet.
> 
> Was bedeutet das nun? Na ja, ein paar Geschichten gibt es noch - vier an der Zahl. Außerdem gibt es noch zwei längere Geschichten - eine ist fertig und ich werde bald anfangen, sie hochzuladen, die andere ist das oben genannte Endloswerk.  
> Und dann... war's das. Aktuell keine Wünsche und hier gibt es keine Updates mehr.
> 
> Und in der Zukunft?  
> Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, wieder etwas in der Art zu machen - ich habe vor kurzem ein Wichtelprojekt ins Leben gerufen und habe dabei festgestellt, dass mir daran am meisten Spaß macht, jemandem eine Geschichte zu schreiben. Allerdings würde ich es diesmal nicht mehr so offen machen - offen gemessen sowohl an der "Anmeldedauer" als auch an der Möglichkeit, teilzunehmen. Könnte mir gut vorstellen, das als Dankeschön für die Leute zu machen, die ich regelmäßig bei meinen Geschichten sehe. Ist ja auch nicht so, dass ich alle, die ich noch auf der Wunschliste stehen hatte, doof finde - im Gegenteil, ich habe das Projekt ja auch deshalb so lange mit mir mitgeschleppt, weil ich einigen dieser Leute gerne einen Wunsch erfüllen wollte.  
> Mal schauen. (Erst mal muss ich mir selbst noch eine Handvoll Wünsche erfüllen. Und dann ist noch die eine oder andere angefangene Geschichte an der Reihe.)
> 
> Bis dahin....  
> Wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß mit den verbleibenden Geschichten!


End file.
